There has been disclosed a user interface device having key-in functions similar to those available conventionally and an input function of a finger touch detecting pad that detects finger touches (i.e., user interface device for the mobile wireless telephones, etc.) by composing a key pad with a key mat equipped with an electrostatic capacitance sensing plate in the lower part thereof in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-196856.
However, the mobile wireless telephones, etc. having functions of detecting how an operator touches the mobile wireless telephones, etc. with his/her finger and realizing a desired function according to how an operator touches an operation-input part with his/her finger are unbeknown.
A digital device having a function of recognizing characters handwritten on a touch pad with a stylus pen or the like inputs separately a breakpoint between a handwritten character and the next handwritten character.